


Relaxation Methods

by Stereklover11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Caring Derek, Caring Derek Hale, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nerd Stiles Stilinski, Sterek 2019, Stiles Stilinski Wears Glasses, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stereklover11/pseuds/Stereklover11
Summary: Stiles has a very frustrating day at work, and Derek takes notice.  He then decides to help Stiles relax in a way that only Derek can help Stiles relax. ;)A one-chapter fic/a happy read. :)(I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters)





	Relaxation Methods

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while since I published a story! I really want to get back into it because I love it, and I really appreciate everyone who reads my stories. I hope this one is enjoyable!

RELAXATION METHODS

Stiles stormed out of the office. The day was finally over, and it was just as frustrating as the day before. His boss was incessantly giving him a hard time about not meeting deadlines. The thing is: the deadlines were totally unrealistic, and not even Lydia would be able to finish everything in time to make them.

His glasses were sliding down his nose; it was sweltering inside the building. It seemed like he left feeling angry every single day, and he couldn’t stand it for much longer. He loosened his tie slightly and unbuttoned the top button of his white shirt to try and combat the aggressive heat. It wasn’t much cooler outside when he finally exited the building. He quickly jumped into his Jeep and started it up. He sped out of the parking lot and drove in the direction of the only person who could make him feel better when he felt like this: Derek.

* * *

Stiles slammed his bag onto the floor of the loft. Derek glanced up from the newspaper he was reading.

“What’s the matter baby?” he asked.

Stiles sat down on one of the black leather armchairs, and started picking at one of his nails.

“Same thing as always,” Stiles muttered, without making eye contact. Derek let out a deep sigh and stood up, placing the newspaper on the coffee table. He made his way behind Stiles’s armchair.

“You just need to relax a little,” Derek said softly, as he started to rub Stiles’s shoulders.

Despite himself, Stiles tilted his head back ever so slightly, melting into Derek’s touch. A small sound of pleasure escaped his lips. He could almost feel Derek’s smirk.

“Yeah, that’s not super easy to do in that environment,” Stiles said, “Especially when it’s, like, 100 degrees in the building in the middle of summer.”

“I know, babe,” Derek said, his hands still working on Stiles’s shoulders and neck.

The massaging felt really good. Derek had always been gifted with his hands. Stiles reached up to untie his tie, but Derek’s hands caught his wrists.

“Let me take care of it,” Derek said, before Stiles could complain. Stiles let his hands drop as Derek’s undid the tie. He then proceeded to finish unbuttoning Stiles’s shirt and removed it, leaving Stiles’s chest completely bare. He went back to his massaging, now exploring Stiles’s chest. Stiles tilted his head even farther back so that his brown eyes could meet Derek’s green ones.

“You haven’t kissed me yet,” Stiles said, putting on a small pout.

Derek immediately leaned down and kissed Stiles, upside down. Stiles smiled into the kiss.

“I’m like Spiderman,” he said. Derek pulled away rolling his eyes.

“You’re such a nerd,” he stated as he continued to massage.

“Annnnnnd…?” Stiles probed, “It’s not like that’s new information.”

“You’re right, and I love you anyway,” Derek said, “Feeling better?”

“Mmmmm only because your hands are like magic,” Stiles said, pushing his glasses up further onto his nose.

“I can perform other kinds of magic as well,” Derek said. 

Stiles’s eyes snapped open. He couldn’t help the audible gulp.

“Like what?” Stiles asked.

Derek stopped massaging and moved around the chair to kneel in front of Stiles. Stiles sat up in his chair. Looking him straight in the eye, Derek undid Stiles’s belt buckle and unbuttoned his pants.

“Lift for me?” Derek asked. Stiles immediately acquiesced, lifting his hips so that Derek could pull his pants and underwear down in one motion. Derek’s eyes quickly found Stiles’s beautiful, long cock as it fell to the side. Derek smirked.

“What are you gonna do with that?” Stiles asked.

Without a word, Derek looked up into Stiles’s eyes and took hold of his cock. Stiles heard his own breath catch. Derek then lowered his mouth onto Stiles’s cock, taking the entire thing. Stiles bucked his hips and let out a small moan.

“That feels amazing Derek,” Stiles panted.

Derek started moving his head up and down and brought his other hand up to cup Stiles’s balls. Stiles made more and more noise with each of Derek’s movements. He knew he was collapsing beneath Derek’s touch and attention, but he didn’t care.

Derek’s fingers moved down to rub against Stiles’s hole. Stiles gasped in response and tried to push himself onto Derek’s finger. Derek let out a small chuckle.

“Eager, are you?” he asked.

“Yes,” Stiles moaned.

Derek pushed his finger inside of Stiles and slowly started fucking him with it. If it were even possible, he could feel Stiles’s dick getting even harder. He was now jerking Stiles off with one hand and fingering him with the other.

“Derek, I’m about to…” Stiles breathed.

“Go for it, baby,” Derek said, leaning in to kiss Stiles on the lips. As he did so, he could feel the warm gush of Stiles’s cum on his hand. As he pulled away, Stiles was grinning.

“Wow,” he breathed. Derek laughed.

“I hope you feel better now,” Derek said.

“Of course I do,” Stiles said, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Derek, “Thank you.”

“Anything for you, my love,” Derek responded.

Stiles felt his face get warm.

“It was honestly really sweet of you to help me relax,” Stiles said.

“It’s one of my favorite things to do,” Derek said, kissing Stiles again.

Stiles smiled real big; it felt good to smile. The rest of the world no longer mattered as long as Derek was right there in front of him.

Which he always was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed the story, please leave a comment, and feel free to tell me which part you enjoyed the most! I'm also open to any ideas/suggestions for future stories!


End file.
